Don't blink
by superwhointardis
Summary: Sam and Dean meet the Doctor for the first time, on a case with the weeping angels. Were they all meet Delilah, and start the adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean meet the Doctor, on a case including weeping angels. First chapter to my first story! I'm sorry for the crappiness, but I'm really excited about this! Set during "Blink" on doctor who, and a little bit after they find Kevin, in Supernatural.

I do not own any of Doctor who nor Supernatural characters, but I do own Delilah.

Reviews would be really great (:

* * *

Sam and Dean were reading through some newspaper to see what they could find. On a day with nothing interesting happening, they don't have to worry about Crowley, or anything today. So in this somewhat of a break, they decide to save some new people. Instead of themselves, which both of them know they need. But, instead, they decide to save someone else's life, today.

"So, how bout an animal attack with no proof about animals, except the bite marks?" Sam beamed, breaking the silence, "It's in Appleton, Wisconsin."

"Nah, could be just a raccoon or some other small animal" Dean shouted from the kitchen, "Or witchcraft, but, last time... Just choose something else."

"Uh, okay, fine" Sam murmured, "What about random disappearances?"

"What's the story" Dean said, walking in the dining room, mixing something in a bowl, towel over his shoulder.

"So, uh, basically, this chick disappears, and the only witness is some dog who was barking at the angel statue."

"Maybe he figured out what jerks they can be." Dean suggested sarcastically.

"Heh, so, uh you wanna check it out?"

"Where is it?"

"Well, this thing has happened a lot. Some guy, about 5 months ago, happened to him. 2 weeks ago, another chick disappeared. And, so one. Dude, the list keeps going on."

"And you're just now telling me? Is there anything alike about the victims?"

"Nothing. They're completely different."

"Huh, let's go check it out. We're going to the nearest and most recent place this happened." He said, putting the cooking stuff, disappointed.

San Marcos, Texas

After hours of driving, they reached the small town, "What a pretty little town," Dean said, a few minutes after the approached the town. They walked up to the Police Department, and saw the victim's only daughter, sitting on the bench. Wrapped securely in a blanket, with a cup of coffee. Staring blankly into nothingness.

"We're the feds," Sam said to the girl, pulling out his badge, and Dean doing the same seconds later, "We're here to figure out what happened to your mom."

"Why would y'all be interested in my mom?", she said, hoarsely.

"Uh, well, this isn't the only case. And-"

"We're also friends of hers" Sam said, giving Dean a dirty look.

"Okay, whatever.. What do y'all wanna know?"

"Uh, just.. Tell us what you think happened-"

"Did your mom have any enemies. Mad coworkers..?"

"Well, yeah. But, why would they go that far?"

Dean just shrugged.

"I don't think it has anything to do with "enemies", I think I know what it is.."

"What?" They asked in unison.

She leaned close and whispered, "Weeping angels"

Dean and Sam looked at her quizzically, "Do what?"

"I dunno," she said leaning back, "The Doctor told me that's what it is. He said, "You need to go to the police Department This stuff is pretty... Just go to the police" because obviously being 16, I can't solve stuff with him. Especially since she's my mom." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, who the hell is "the Doctor?" Doctor who?"

"I asked him that, he said it's just doctor." She shrugged.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, puzzled expressions.

"Well, thanks for your time. We'll figure out what happened to you mom." Dean said, grabbing for the door.

She jumped up, "You're not even gonna ask for my name?"

Sam looked at her.

"What's-'

"Delilah" She said, reaching out her hand to Sam, only Sam.

"We're the winchesters." Dean glared.

"Nice to meet ya," She said still looking at Sam, "Do me a favor? Figure out what happened to my mom. Please." She pleaded.

"We'll sure try," Sam said, sympathetically, to the girl.

Before Sam could open the car door, Dean just smiled at him.

"What?"

"I think someone likes you," He winked.

"Shut up, and unlock the door," Sam replied, rolling his eyes.

They stepped up the stairs of the abandoned house. Dean looked to the left and saw the weeping angel.

"Are those the things she was talking about?" He exclaimed,pointing at the angel, like a little kid.

"I'm pretty sure," Sam said, also getting a closer look.

"I wouldn't get too close," A british voice urged behind them.

Sam and Dean looked behind them. "DON'T STOP LOOKING AT IT!" The man shouted, running towards them.

"Why-" Dean started, but turned to back the angel, which had changed.

"The hell?" He murmured.

"They're called weeping angels. Uh, if I were you, I'd try to keep an eye on it. They tend to uh... Take you away. Possibly kill you."

"What?" Sam asked turning away.

"It's a lot to explain. But, now he's got attached to you. So I guess, I'll just, explain it. The best I can. Oh, and uh don't blink."

"Why the hell not? My eyes are starting to hurt from looking at this damn thing."

"Turn away, and they'll get you. Just blinking, they'll get you."

"Sammy, go get my gun. I'm gonna blow this things head off." Dean said angrily.

"That won't work. You see, it's only stone because you're staring at it. And, it's kind of impossible to kill stone," He offered.

"You must be the Doctor," Sam tested.

"I am actually! What's your names?" The Doctor exclaimed, looking at them.

"We're the winchesters. Doctor freaking who?" Dean nearly shouted at the angel.

"Oh just doctor. You can just call me doctor." He smiled brightly, "And, I think, I've figured out how I can get you out of the sticky situation with the angels, Dean laughed, "How?"

"Well, come with me to my TARDIS."

"The hell is that?" Dean asked.

"You sure are full of questions, human. Well, I don't think we can explain this right now, in front of that," He said nodding to the statue, "Just come with me. Be quick about it, though." Dean turned, and he, Sam, and the Doctor ran to the blue box the Doctor was sprinting to.

"Welcome to my TARDIS, it's a time machine!" The Doctor smiled, unlocking the door to the TARDIS. "Now, before, we go in, it's bigger on the inside.'

"What?" Sam and Dean asked again in unison.

They walked in, and were automatically in shock. How could all this fit in the so-called "Police box", Sam thought to himself, he must be a witch.

"What. The." Dean asked, twirling in circles, "No, wait lemme see-" "I wouldn't mind, but I think that's hardly necessary, besides, we're in a crisis right now. I'm sorry, but you can wait to do the exploring," the Doctor said, "You're in danger out there."

Now, that Sam is not in a hectic mood, like the scene with the angel, he gets a good look at the Doctor.

He looks about mid-thirty, brown hair, short but not entirely like Dean's, just a bit longer, especially on the top. Beautiful brown eyes, and he's wearing a tux, blue looking. With white converse. Nice fashion sense, Sam thought. Finally breaking the silence, Sam asked, "What are you?" referring to when he called him and Dean "humans", they are, but how he said it..

"I'm a timelord," He explained, turning away from the machinery, "From the planet Gallifrey, last of my kind" He added, with a sad look.

"And, this TARDIS...?" "Oh, it's mine" "Why does it say police if you're a "Doctor"?" Sam asked, "You both sure do ask a lot of questions. Good questions, but a lot."

"Can we get our weapons from the trunk now?" Dean asked bumping into the conversation, obviously too consumed with the TARDIS than the previous conversation.

"Why? I told you why they're useless. You can keep your weapons in the car." The Doctor declared, "We're not killing anything, we're just going to get them off your backs and that's it."

"What about Delilah's mom? We need to get her back. Is she dead?" Sam questioned more.

"No, she's not dead. Well, she is, but she isn't," And after the looks of Sam and Dean, he sighs,"She's in another time. That's what happens when you get caught by the angels, they don't kill you, they just feed off time energy, and transport you to another time. They let you live, live to your death. They are only known species to do that."

Sam and Dean's expressions are still puzzled. This is the first time they're the ones in the dark. "Well, that's as well I'm describing them. For now, anyway."

"So, basically, we can't save the mom?" Sam questioned.

"I'm afraid not, I'll talk to Delilah." He said, obviously talking to himself.

"We'll talk to Delilah."

"No offense, but, it seems I know more about what I'll be talking about. You two would just be blabbing on, confusing yourselves and the poor girl. I'll handle it. But," He said, looking at Sam and Dean, "We also need to solve your problems. I guess you're pretty safe here." He said, patting the TARDIS wall.

"Why?"

"Because, you're next. And the TARDIS is the only safe place at the moment." He sighed.

"Again, we should just kill 'em."

"WE'RE NOT KILLING ANYONE OR ANYTHING!" The Doctor shouted, both Sam and Dean jumped at the quick change of emotion.

"Why do you people just want to kill? We can solve this a very peaceful way," Doctor explained.

"I'm going to fix a point in space the weeping angels will go, so they'll leave you alone. For now. But, right now, I'll talk to Delilah, about her mom. You two STAY HERE. And don't kill anyone, please." After that Doctor ran out of the TARDIS, closing the door behind him.

"Well, then," Dean said turning to Sam. But, his eyes were electric blue, and Dean knew what that meant.

"Z," Dean said, defeated.

"Dean."

"Is this about the thing I said about angels being dicks. Because I'll-"

Ezekiel shaked his head, "No, I just need to talk."

"About? Tell me more about the doctor?"

He slightly smiled, "I was expecting that. That's the reason for this"

"So, tell me about the Doctor?" Dean said crossing his arms, "His name for instance"

Ezekiel frowned, "I'm sorry, that information I cannot give. I don't necessarily know it myself. "

"How do YOU not even know his name?!" Dean frowned.

"It's just a something the universe will never know. The whole universe, except River Song. And God, but considering he's gone, we can never really know."

"Who's River Song?"

"His wife. Well, future wife. Spoilers. For him anyway."

"Okay, so I guess that's just.. Wait, he said he's a timelord? The hell is that?"

"Yes, he's a timelord. They sorta go throughout time and space. But, he happens to be the last"

"Oh, never even thought aliens existed.."

"Yes, well obviously-" And, z was gone before finishing his sentence, frustrating Dean once more, "Probably knew the doctor was coming.." He said under his breath.

Just then, the Doctor walked in.

"Ah, that was dramatic." He said, throwing his jacket on the couch-thing.

"Poor kid," He sighed. "Now, for you two." He said prancing around the time machine, pointing to the winchesters. Just then there was a slight knock.

"Doctor?"

"She must have followed me." Doctor said almost inaudible. The Doctor opened the door to the apologetic face of Delilah.

"Look, I'm sorry I followed you, but I just... My mom is gone and my dad is gone, and I have NO ONE and I'm just.." She started to break down in sobs.

The doctor went over to her, and started hugging her, "It's okay" He tried to get in between every sob.

And, after awhile, the doctor said it was okay if she wanted to stay with him.

"Seriously, you're gonna let me stay?! Thank you so much, I can't even-" She hugged him tighter.

"Your welcome," The doctor smiled.

"Not to get in this touching moment, but, uh, I think we kinda gotta pay attention to the weeping angels?" Dean urged.

Breaking out of the embrace, Delilah looked at Dean, then next to him, Sam. Then, smiled. "Hi, y'all!" She ran up to Sam and gave him a hug. And, relentlessly, gave Dean a hug. Both Sam and Dean tried to cover up their smile, but failed. She, was obviously getting to them. Which was an obvious bad thing for her.

"Well, now," The doctor started, "Since we're settled, somewhat, let's solve this," He looked at Delilah, "Together." And she smiled bright, which made him smile brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

As the days went by, Sam did a lot of research on the weeping angels, turns out there was A LOT about them, and the Doctor. Spending hours in the bunker library, he actually found something.

The man of letters that had dealt with the weeping angels surprisingly also met the Doctor, and his companion, Rose Tyler. The man of letters said, "I don't know what is about the madman in the bluebox, called the Doctor, but it seems he is trustworthy and very clever. Along with his loyal companion, Rose Tyler."

It all made a lot of sense, except, the fact that his companion (which they met not long after the Doctor decided to keep Delilah) was a girl named Martha Jones. So, that makes even more questions that the Doctor will never answer.

"Got anything?" Dean asked loudly, scaring Sam out of his thoughts.

"Sort of," Sam replied, "But, everything we discover just brings up more questions, which doesn't help when we're trying to solve this thing."

"'Bout the Doctor or weeping angels?" Dean asked sitting down in a chair across from Sam.

"Both," Sam replied almost instantly. Dean guessed as much.

"Maybe if we talk to Martha.." Dean started, winking.

Sam rolled his eyes, "We could try, she seems pretty smart." Sam said, losing himself in his thoughts again.

"Okay, well, keep doing your thing, I'm gonna go finish my meal," Dean said suddenly, leaving the room. And, with that Sam was alone in the dim library again, "Okay," Sam murmured knowing no one would hear him.

Meanwhile, in the TARDIS.

"DELILAH!" Martha shouted from her room, "WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!"

Delilah walked in, "I left them right there," she said pointing to the un-made bed.

"Well, they're OBVIOUSLY not there anymore," Martha declared.

"Maybe... I dunno. I'll look through my room again?"

"Thank you," Martha said distractingly.

And then Delilah ran to her room, throwing her blankets off the bed looking for the clothes,then throwing the clothes out of her closet, checking each piece of clothing closely.

"FOUND THEM," Martha shouted.

"OKAY," she shouted back, "Now, great, gotta put all these clothes back in..."

"Don't worry about it, Del," Martha smiled, "I'll work on it after your birthday shopping." Delilah smirked.

"For my birthday, I wanna visit the Winchesters," She said with a mischievous smile.

"I agree," Martha laughed.

So, until then, Delilah decided to go through her clothes laying haphazardly on the floor, to pick out her outfit. She decided to go with her black and pink plaid shirt, with the dark blue skinny jeans and her pink high-tops converse. And put her golden, long hair into a messy bun, until she could get her hands on some hair spray and a straightener. Which she had been asking for, the Doctor telling her no each time, but today was her 17th birthday, so he HAD to say yes.

But then again, she thought, him being 900+ years old, he probably doesn't care too much about birthdays, she frowned, unless I can get Martha on my side, and we could actually get them. Then, her smirk came back.

"Well, I know today's your birthday, and you're really expecting to go shopping with Martha," The Doctor agonized with sad eyes, "But, we have to worry about solving the thing with the Winchesters, the weeping angels are probably still after them."

"Oh, well, I don't mind, we can go shopping again huh?" Delilah smiled brightly.

And, then the Doctor smiled, "Of course."

"On we go to the Winchesters," Delilah beamed.

And, then in about five minutes, the Doctor, Delilah, and Martha were walking up to the bunker. And, after the Doctor ringed the door bell, and a Korean guy, with a 5 o'clock shadow opened the door, with a blank face.

"Kevin who is it?" Dean yelled from the other room.

"Uh, I think he's the Doctor," Kevin yelled back, with a questioning voice.

"It is me, Dean," The Doctor yelled, "And I brought Martha and Delilah with me."

At the mention of Martha, Dean came running to the door, "Come on in," He grinned, mostly at Martha. But, she didn't pay attention, her eyes were too focused on the Doctor. Which frustrated Dean.

"Thank you," the Doctor said, nodding at both Kevin and Dean, "Who's he?" Delilah quietly asked Dean pointing to Kevin.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, kiddo," Dean said distractingly, looking at Martha.

"Ask who what?" Kevin said butting in, and Delilah blushed.

"I was just.. Uh... wondering, uh who you were," She stammered.

"I'm Kevin Tran, keeper of the Word, Mom-less.." Kevin said as if routine, "You are?"

"I'm uh.. Delilah," She blushed again, twirling the loose hair from her bun, "I lost my mom too, but, I'm no Keeper of whatever you just said."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kevin replied with actual pain in his voice, "That's horrible, the mom part, I mean, the not-a-Keeper-of-the-Word is actually a good thing. Take it from me," Kevin nervously finished with a jokingly smile.

So then, forgetting everyone else in their stories, Kevin took Delilah down the hall, the Doctor then glaring at Kevin.

"Kevin's a nice guy," Sam said, walking in from the library, obviously catching the Doctor's glare, "I'm sure hurting her is the last thing on his mind."

The Doctor turned to Sam, "Well," he said in his strong british accent, "I'll just keep tabs on them anyway, just in case."

"Anyways, Doctor," Martha said, "Shouldn't we be working on something?"

"Oh, yes, of course," The Doctor said, snapping back into reality, "What was that again?"

Martha rolled her eyes, "The weeping angels, Doctor!"

"Oh, of course," The Doctor said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "I'm really quite sorry, I just don't like the feeling she might get hurt by that guy, she's becoming like a daughter to me, and I can't allow her to get more hurt."

"I understand, but, the weeping angels are more dangerous than some boy," Martha comforted, "She'll be fine." Martha smiled, patting his back.

"Okay," the Doctor said putting on his glasses, "Let's worry about the weeping angels."

And, so they started looking through old books to see what they could find, the Doctor often corrected the mistakes in the book, and added his own expertism.

After awhile, Delilah and Kevin headed into the library to help them, but came in with Delilah giggling. Which caught everyone's attention, including the glare of the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," Delilah murmured, and blushed, taking a seat next to Martha, and then Kevin sitting next to her. The Doctor didn't stop glaring at Kevin until Martha snapped at him, causing him to get focused on his work again. Still, glancing up every now and then to make sure Kevin kept his "filthy hands" off his "daughter."

Turns out to that they actually discovered a way to get the weeping angels off the Winchesters back, although he isn't absolutely positive it'll work, but as every other plan of his, it always turns out to work.

"I need you two," the Doctor said pointing at Sam an Dean, "to get the weeping to chase you completely to the TARDIS. And go in, I usually have something in there that'll help you understand what to do. In there the time energy will most likely kill them." He tried to explain without confusing the Winchesters and Kevin. Delilah and Martha pretty much got it down, in a way. But, the Winchesters don't know, because they haven't traveled with the Doctor or heard his exotic babble.

And, as the Doctor kept going about the weeping angels, Delilah got up and walked out. Trying not to cry in front of couldn't keep hearing about the weeping angels without her mom popping in her mind, which usually ended up in terrible sobs. Kevin got up and started chasing after her, but she kept walking faster. She liked him sure, but she didn't want to him to see her in a sobbing fit.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kevin said catching up to her, he's faster than she thought which made her curse at herself.

She nodded her head and with all her might she tried to say, "Just need some fresh air," without her voice cracking. And, this time, she actually succeed, well she thought, but, Kevin didn't buy it

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," but her voice cracked.

He ran up closer to hug her, she didn't resist at first, then she said she just needed sometime to herself, Kevin agreed to let her go, reluctantly. She half smiled and walked away again. It hurt Kevin to see her like that, but he guessed some alone time would be better for her.

Delilah was sitting next to the train tracks, she opened her old backpack, age had definitely showed, which she had always brought with her. She pulled out a cigarette pack, her mom would greatly disapprove, and end up yelling at her. Because Delilah's dad smoked, nearly everyday since he was a kid. And, her mom started after they met. They would promise Delilah everyday they'd stop because they'd scare her when she was younger. Her dad died of lung cancer when she was 10, and after that her mom really did stop. Cigarettes weren't even allowed to be talked about. Every time Delilah and her mom went into a gas station on road trips, her mom would flinch at cigarette packages behind the clerk. Disgusted, she threw the cigarettes down the track, hoping her sad memories would go away like them. And put her head in her hands. She thought that, like her dad said, they would help take away some of the heartache. Delilah always thought it was insane, but she was running out of options, so in a store, while traveling with the Doctor, she stole some cigarettes, remembering what her dad had always said. But, now she realized, they caused more pain than taking away, and they weren't even lit. She started sobbing again, but not like a soft, and silent one that she does every night. This time, she just let it all out.

And, over and over again, she asked her mind to remind her of happier memories, and after awhile her mind finally obeyed.

She was brought back to when she was 9, both her parents were very much alive, and they were on their very first road trip. She couldn't remember where or why they were heading out, she just remembers the night she left vividly. It was practically midnight, but they still were in a huge field, neighboring her house. She was counting the stars while listening to her dad play her favorite lullaby and her mom singing the lyrics. It was simple, and that's what Delilah loved most about it. The june bugs were all over the lanterns littering the grass and the crickets tried to sing their only song over the lullaby, while the summer midnight breeze was blowing through her hair. And she thinks, that's the only time I actually felt happiness come without strings attached. And even though the place and happiness was far away, her lips curled up into a sad smile.

And, since that memory is consuming her mind, she looks up and wipes away her tears, because now she's actually happy. Until she looks up.

She sees dozens upon dozens of weeping angels surrounding her. A small yelp escapes her lips as she tries to look at every single weeping angel. And in the corner of her eyes she sees them move.

"Dean! Sam! Doctor! Kevin! MARTHA!" She tries to yell but her voice is too weak. So, she tries again. And the first name to escape is, "KEVIN!" but the bunker is too far away, and nobody can hear her. Her knees starts to weaken, "HELP," She tries again but it comes out as a whisper. Her breaths become more forced, and her limbs start to feel like jello. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS," she yells at the angels who keep getting close, "GIVE ME ONE FREAKING DAY! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME A BREAK?!" she starts sobbing again.

She sees the TARDIS, and tries to regain her strength. I know what to do, she thought weakly, instead of Sam and Dean luring the angels to the TARDIS, it'll have to be me.

She sniffed, and started to sprint towards the TARDIS. Looking back every so often to keep the angels at a stale state, "Come on," She yells, "Follow me, ya pricks!"

And she's getting closer, and she smiles as she turns around again to the angels, and she feels like she's winning. Like, she's got life and death wrapped around her finger, and she's beating them both.

Until she trips.


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to put the first part in Delilah's P.O.V, since this chapter is mostly about her. I just thought it'd be better. And, the rest is focused on Kevin but in third person. Enjoy :)

* * *

Delilah's p.o.v

I wake up to find being caught by the angels wasn't just a dream, unlike what I wished before I completely opened my eyes. I look around and I don't recognize anything about this place, and my heart the old, worn out door, people with loud whispers are obviously talking about me, and I'm hoping the Doctor has finally found and will save me, and that his voice is one of those whispers. So, I listen harder only to find out I don't hear his voice. Or Martha's. Or the Winchester's. Or Kevin's, and that fact makes my heart drop even more. "Well, better check on her, she must be up by now," A strong British man's voice says, louder than the usual talk. They open the door and I figure it'll probably be best to just close my eyes, I'm not emotionally ready to officially meet them yet. Whoever opened the door really fell for the whole fake sleep thing because they closed the door and left. And, I can hear his sigh after he closed the door. I should just get up, I think, I try to force myself up. My body aches too much, so I just slump down again. I would yell out, but my throat hurts, probably from yelling at the wind yesterday, after they got me, and crying so much. I'll just stay like this until they decide to check on my again. Maybe, I'll regain myself then.

The only thing helping me see the dusty room, is the lantern. No electricity. Great. The thick curtains won't let me see outside, so I don't know if it's night or day. And, I don't know what it is about not knowing that, but it scares me, even more than I am now. I look around some more, and see the room is plain. Only a book shelf on the wall to the right of me, a table to the left, with a few pictures. A chest at the end of the bed, with a pitcher of water and a big bowl on top. Desperate, I tried to get up again, for the water. My hands were shaking too much, so I obviously dropped the pitcher.

Almost instantly, they came to the room. No going back now, I sighed, I actually have to talk with them now. It was two guys, and one woman. The woman looked worn out, probably middle aged, and the guys looked tired, both probably either in their teens or twenties. It was hard to determine with all the dirt on their face. They stared at me for the longest time, and I was going to sass, well take a picture, it lasts longer , but my throat was too dry, so I saved the sass. Finally, after a few seconds of this awkward moment, the woman rushed to the pitcher to pick it up, including the mess, with the rag I didn't even pay attention to, that was on the chest.

"Hi," I tried to break the silence, but I don't think any of them heard me. I cleared my throat, and tried again. This time, they heard me.

"Hello," The woman said with a smile. Or at least tried to. The two men stayed quiet, and I couldn't see their facial expressions, but I'm certain they were glaring.

Giving up on the beginning of the awkward somewhat of conversation, I tried to make myself not useless, by helping the woman with the mess. She shaked her head, and motioned me back to the bed.

"What's your name?" One of the guys asked, obviously annoyed.

I cleared my throat again, "Del-Delilah. Uh, I'm sorry about the water." Wondering if that's the reason why they just keep glaring at me.

"It's fine," The woman says, "Why don't you two go away? She's obviously alive, and you're making her uncomfortable."

They just nod, and walk out. "Sorry about that, they're just not used to company," she says with a smile, "I'm Ellen, and they're Jakob and Micheal, my sons." She reaches out for a hand shake.

Her hands are rough, and strong, compared to my weak hands. Since she's closer to me and the dim lantern light, I get a good look at her, her hair is graying at the top, but the rest is what I think is an auburn, her eyes are a bright green but the bags under her eyes make them dull. She has a rough face, but her smile makes it seem more friendly, "I'll go get you more water," She says, with her somewhat of a British accent. She gets up, picks up the pitcher, and leaves, smiling again before closing the door.

I let out a sigh. I've had introductions that have gone worse. As I lay against the wooden headrest, I can hear their too-loud-to-be-whispers-but-too-quiet-to-be-actual -talking whispers. I can't necessarily hear what they're saying from here this time, so I get up to hear better. And, it's apparently about how long am I staying, and I just sigh again. I wish I knew. Ellen is obviously trying to persuade them that I'm not a bother. Then there's silence, and I slowly go back to the bed, feeling relieved yet disappointed I didn't get to hear the entire conversation. It feels like hours until I hear her come this way again. "Sorry about the wait," Ellen greeted warmly, "but, I made some soup."

"It's okay," I laughed, "You really don't have to do this." Finally, I return the smile.

She waved it off, "I don't mind helping out a bit."

She set the tray on my lap, and pours the water into the cup.

"Eat slowly, love, it's hot," She cautioned, putting a spoon in the soup.

I nodded, reaching for the cup. After, a few sips, I realized how thirsty I really was. But, I realized I should take my time with it, enjoy it. They might kick me out the second I'm nourished or something. I put the water down after it was empty, and started nibbling at the bread. And then moved on to the soup, carefully eating it. Ellen was sitting down at the end of the bed, probably making sure I don't steal anything. Or pass out again. I'm debating which one it is while eating the soup.

Once, I'm completely done, she get up quietly and takes the tray to the kitchen, no whispering this time, and comes back. She waits a little bit before breaking the silence, "Do you think you're ready to get up now?" She asked.

Not sure, but I nod, and try to get up again. It's a struggle, but not like the first time. She carefully helps me up by the elbows, and walks me to the living room. Maybe now they can interrogate me, I thought nastily. I sit in a chair next to the fire, hoping to get warm. Once the heat hits my skin, I realized how cold I am.

"Where are you from, again?" One of the guys asked, not rude this time, but still a bit edgy.

"I'm uh... From...," I didn't know how to answered this, I have no clue how far in the past we are, so I don't know if Texas, or better yet America is a good answer. And obviously my overthinking is taking lot's of time, because the guy crosses his arms. So I just go with the answer I always saw when I'm not sure of an answer, "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" He asked, obviously frustration from earlier coming back.

I pause. I'm sure the Doctor has come in this situation, on point or another, right? What was his answer? He's open about where he's from, but that's temporary when he's around those people who ask. If I saw where I'm from, they'd put me in a mental hospital. I don't have a british accent so I can't say a country from here, I actually have no accent at all, except a southern, but I'm sure the south doesn't exist right now, so I'm stuck there. So I just sigh, and say, "I can't remember."

He opens his mouth to say something, put Ellen interrupts him, "Leave the girl alone," She shouts from the kitchen, "We can ask the questions when she's ready." And, I'm relieved.

He nods his head, "I'm sorry.. I'm Jakob," He says, with actual sorry in his eyes.

"It's fine," I laugh, "I'm sure if some strange girl was in my house, I'd want to know her a bit better, too."

And he actually smiles. Then walks away. At least I got some time now to decide what time this is, and how legitimate my answers will be to their questions, avoiding too many lies, but not exactly telling the truth.

It seems like hours when I'm sitting in front of this fire, Ellen keeps brining water and bread by, which is making me better and stronger. Jakob finally invites me to get some more water with him, and I go. It's dusk out, curious I ask him how long I've been here. "How long since we found you? Or when you woke up?" He asked, trying to pump the water out. "When y'all found me." He looked at me quizzical, again from my accent. "It was a few days ago. At this time. We found you asleep, in the middle of the field, screaming out for Kevin.. ," he paused, "Who's Kevin?"

I started blushing, again, at that name, "He's just a friend."

"You're a horrible liar," He laughed.

"I'm not lying! He is just a friend..." I murmured the last part.

He looked at me, probably with sympathy, "But, you want to be more?"

I looked up at him, I could've avoided this touchy subject if I had just lied, and said "I don't know who Kevin is," And laughed it off, like a joke. "Of course I do," I whispered to myself, and thought how true my words were. I only knew Kevin for about 24 hours, but I loved him. I don't know how that is though, I always believed "love" took time. It was something that happened over a period of time. But, not with Kevin, it was an instant thing. He gave me butterflies, just smiling. Just talking. And, the more I think about Kevin, the more my heart broke. I miss him. And, I've never missed a guy this bad before. So, this whole feeling is weird. I feel strange missing someone I barely even really know.

I snap back into reality when Jakob taps on my shoulder, to tell me that we can go back into the house now. I didn't notice he was even done.

We walk back into the house, and instantly Ellen closes the door, to stop anymore cold air coming in. And, then I automatically go to the fire again. My sweater was obviously not warm enough against the cold winds. But, I hardly noticed walking back, Kevin was consuming too much of my mind, making the rest of me numb to the outside.

It shouldn't matter, I thought, I'm long gone from Kevin now. Of course, this thought has been circling in my head. Since the minute I got here, Kevin crossed my mind, and then I thought this. And, that's why I was screaming. Hoping maybe, just maybe, the angels would come back, have at least SOME sympathy for what they'd done, and bring me back. But, the longer I think about it, the more impossible it seems. The Doctor said The weeping angels are terrible, basically soulless, so why'd I think they'd care?

Shaking my head, I tried to get the whole thought out of my head. And figure out where I was, what time it is, and how am I going to survive. So, I walk up to Ellen, helping her with the dishes, too stubborn to let her do the work, like she keeps wanting me too, and ask her the questions that've been in my mind the second I woke up to this nightmare.

"So, uh, not to sound strange, but uh, what year is it?" I asked, as casually as I can.

She dried her hands on the towel, and studied me a bit before putting it back down and saying, "It's 3154, mid-August, most likely."

Meanwhile in the TARDIS.

Kevin sits on the couch, face in hands, blocking out the argument between Sam and the Doctor. No matter how long they fight, it won't bring her back, he keeps thinking. The Doctor told him a billion times, he can't trace the weeping angels signal, to where they put here, without burning up the TARDIS too much. Or something to that effect, Kevin stop paying attention when the Doctor too went in tears. And, after he said there's nothing he can do, to bring her back. But, Kevin still hoped. There's gotta be some way. Then, it hit him, Crowley. They had the King of Hell or whatever he is now in his basement, couldn't he use that to his advantage? Before thinking it out more, he got up and went to the bunker. Dean called after him, but he just ignored him. He felt stupid sure, just like Delilah, about missing about someone they had barely knew. But Kevin felt as though she was the greatest thing that has happened to him. And, they practically strangers.

He just had to bring her back, a few days was too much. He didn't sleep the night the found her bag near the TARDIS and then no trace after that. He couldn't sleep the night after either. Or any night between now and when she disappeared.

He walked up to the dungeon door, breathing several times, then carefully placed his hand on the cold metal door, and pushed.

Crowley looked up at him, probably was going to say something smart, but Kevin started speaking before he could open his mouth.

Kevin inhaled deeply, "I need your help."


End file.
